Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 1 (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 1" Season 10, episode 19, 359th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Come On In, What's That Smell? and Tutter and Bear Play Checkers Together Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, there you are. Hey, how ya' doin'? It's good to see you You're just in time There's lots to do I've got a long list And a full day ahead From the moment I got out of bed I gotta go to the store Clean up the house It happens when you're Living with a busy mouse A lemur, two otters and a bearcub too Did I mention there was lots to do? But come on in Stay for a while Come on in And share your smile Come on in I wish you would And I bet you're smellin' good When you're here It makes me grin Great to see ya' How you been? You know you're always welcome So just come on in We could have a talk We could take a walk We'll never go too far Watch Shadow play It's a perfect day For a cha-cha-cha So come on in And call this home Come on in My how you've grown Come on in And be my guest 'Cause I think you're just the best We're gonna have ourselves some fun And I can't wait to begin Whew! It's always great to see you So just come on in The door is always open So just come on in The Big Blue House is your house When you come on in. What's that smell? What's that smell? Smells like cornflakes Or maybe pancakes A glass of milk It's something swell What's that smell? Smells like clean clothes Ticklin' my nose Warm pajamas Soap as well What's that smell? It's delicious What's that smell? I'm suspicious Toothpaste, grape juice Wait! Don't tell! What's that smell? What's that smell? It's something cuddly And something utterly special too It's wonderful It's loveable, unique Hey! It's you! Bear talks about what finales are, Am I Gone Now or When? and What Do You Think? {The word "Finale" appears below.} Pip and Pop Move In with the Packages Shadow Segment *playing the music guitar* Shadow: There was once a turtle. Turtle: Hi! I'm a turtle! Like my purse? Shadow: Who saves a penny a day. Turtle: Here it is, one penny! {A picture shows a penny on a turtle's hand.} {A silhouette image shows a bank building.} Shadow: Each week show went to the bank. Turtle: Oh. What a nice bank building! Shadow: To put her money away. Bank Cashier: Well, a penny saved is a penny earned! Turtle: *nods* {Another silhouette image of another building and a lamp are shown.} Shadow: She went to the bank for a hundred years Finally, she went up to the friendly cashiers. Turtle: Please. I take my money now. Shadow: She said lady like And went off with a bag And a fast motorbike. *motorcycle sounds* (glitter shines) It Takes All Kinds During the Reunion Party Isn't the world a remarkable place With all its variety? Millions of faces Of so many races But no one's exactly like me. How boring if everyone looks like the other Just like a rainbow with only one color Hey, aren't you glad that we have diversity? It's all part of a beautiful plan We're different together, hand in hand It's nature's design To let us shine It takes all kinds Imagine if everyone Sang the same note What kind of song would that be? But it comes alive With a third and a five Singin' in harmony How dull it would be If we wore the same clothes Had the same colored hair And the same kind of nose Hey aren't you glad you are you (Yeah!) It's all part of a beautiful plan We're different together, hand in hand It's nature's design To let us shine It takes all kinds It's nature's design Let everyone shine It takes all kinds Yeah, it takes all kinds. Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 10 Transcripts